The invention relates to a spinning machine having a plurality of adjacently arranged spinning units, each containing a sliver feeding device for the withdrawal of a sliver from a container and for the introduction of the sliver into the respective spinning unit, and having devices for picking up the starting portion of a new sliver of a readied container and for connecting it with the end portion of the old sliver entering into the spinning unit.
In the case of a known spinning machine of the initially mentioned type (DE-A 35 01 875 corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,26), it is provided that either the connecting of the end portion of the old sliver with the starting portion of the new sliver takes place such that approximately the same number of fibers exist in the connecting point, or that, before a piecing, the sliver feeding device first remains switched on until the connection point between the slivers has entered into the spinning unit, the fibers which are fed to the spinning point not being used for the spinning process but being removed as waste.
It is also known (DD-PS 107 952) to feed the sliver to a fine-spinning machine in large containers which, at the fine-spinning machine, are transferred to smaller containers circulating on a conveying device. The sliver will then enter into the spinning units from the smaller containers. Two of these smaller containers, so-called spinning cans, are assigned to each spinning unit, these spinning cans being arranged above one another. The end portion of the sliver of the just-serviced spinning can is connected with the starting portion of the sliver of the spinning can which is located in the supply position or of the new spinning can which is brought into the supply position, so that a continuous feeding of the sliver is possible.
It is also known (DE-C 26 46 313) to first completely use up the sliver in the respective spinning units and, as a result, generate a signal by means of which a supply of a container with a new sliver is triggered and possibly an automatic threading of the starting portion of the new sliver into the respective spinning unit.
An object of the invention is to further improve a spinning machine of the initially mentioned type by facilitating the connecting of the old and the new sliver.
This object is achieved in that each spinning unit, in an inlet area, is equipped with devices for supporting the entering sliver, and in that the devices for picking-up the starting portion of the new sliver can be applied to the devices for the supporting in such a manner that the old sliver and the new sliver overlap one another in this area of support.
This development provides the possibility that the slivers to be connected with one another can be pressed against one another, while they are located in a certain, specified position. This facilitates the connecting of the sliver sections.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.